


[Podfic of] Magpie

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock met Jim when he was 7 and Jim was 6. It has since been generally agreed that this was a mistake (or: the one where they grow up together and things are simultaneously better and worse for it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Magpie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magpie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338376) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



Title: Magpie

Fandoms: Star Trek 2009 

pairing: Kirk/Spock

Author:Waldorph

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Beta Listener: RsCreighton

Cover Artists: Reena Jenkins

[Chapter 01](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20trek/Magpie/Magpie%20ch01.mp3), [chapter 02](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20trek/Magpie/Magpie%20ch02.mp3), [Chapter 03](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20trek/Magpie/Magpie%20ch03.mp3), [chapter 04](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20trek/Magpie/Magpie%20ch04.mp3), [chapter 05](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20trek/Magpie/Magpie%20ch05.mp3), [chapter 06](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20trek/Magpie/Magpie%20ch06.mp3), [chapter 07](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20trek/Magpie/Magpie%20ch07.mp3), [chapter 08](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20trek/Magpie/Magpie%20ch08.mp3), [chapter 09](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20trek/Magpie/Magpie%20ch09.mp3), [chapter 10](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20trek/Magpie/Magpie%20ch10.mp3), [chapter 11](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20trek/Magpie/Magpie%20ch11%20done.mp3) (MP3)

[Chapters 01-06](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20trek/Magpie/Magpie%20ch01%20-%2006.m4b)  (M4B)  03:31:24

[Chapters07-11](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20trek/Magpie/Magpie%20ch07%20-11.m4b) (M4B)  01:50:07

Total Time: 05:21:31


End file.
